The Camera
by Calamity Heart
Summary: Peach and Rosalina 'find' a camera through completely legitimate means, not at all involving a Lakitu and a frying pan. Now that they have it, they don't know what to do with it, so they ask the internet. This can ONLY go well.


_BZZZZZZZZZRCCCCHHHT._

A few brief moments of grey, snowy static is followed suddenly by a harsh and clippy image of strange colors and line bars. The picture jostles around for a moment before it finally adjusts into focus, revealing the wide-eyed and perplexed image of Rosalina's face and bare shoulders and the blinking red 'REC' icon in the upper-right corner.

"…Is it on? I can't see you," her soft voice wonders with a light furrow of her brows.

"I think you're supposed to turn it around, Rosie," a voice calls out from off-screen. "You look through the smaller glass thingy, I look into the bigger one. That's… I think that's how it goes."

Rosalina's icy-blue eye, the one that's not covered by her bang, peers off-screen at the unseen speaker. "Are you sure? Should we ask the Lakitu you stole this fr-?"

"SHH! No! No, no, no. I can't. He's… We… J-Just trust me. I've seen them using these things enough times. Just turn it around and look through the thingy."

Obediently, Rosalina looks down at the camera in her hands before beginning the awkward process of adjusting it in her grip. The camera view begins to jump around all over the room, quickly moving in a blur from the Chandelure-style lamps hanging from the ceiling to the open bathroom door. For a frustrated moment, Rosalina turns the camera back on herself and holds it out, revealing the face and toweled chest of a woman who is not at all familiar with Mushroom Kingdom technology.

Finally, Rosalina gets it… half-right. The camera spins about in her grip, and the view begins to capture the foot of the bed and the panty-clad hips, slender thighs, smooth, bare calves and pink-nailed feet of the woman sitting on it. Whoever it is, she taps her foot with slight impatience.

"Okay, Rosie… Just… Tilt it up a little."

"Ooh, buttons," coos the space-traveler's off-screen voice as she examines the camera's interface. With a slight buzz, the camera view begins to zoom in on the womanly legs… "AH! IT BUZZED! IT BU-"

All of a sudden, Rosalina's grip is lost. The camera goes falling to the ground, and on impact, returns to grey, snowy static…

_BZZZZZZZZZRCCCCHHHT._

…

…

Once again, the static fades very suddenly, and when the camera's focus returns, it's captured the image, finally, of the woman on the bed, revealing her to be none other than the benevolent, noble ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom herself, Princess Peach! From the nose down. Rosalina sits beside her, her arm outstretched forward and slightly off-screen, clearly the one holding the camera and still hopelessly trying to adjust it to a comfortable grip.

"Okay, tilt it higher. I think we need to be able to look into it," Peach says. Rosalina nods quickly and obediently, slowly tilting the device in her grip and capturing a skewed, novice shot of both of their wide blue-eyed, curious faces.

"This thing is weird…" Rosalina whines, furrowing her brows, but Peach shakes her head.

"No, no! You've got it! I think it can see us now. Hello, everyone!"

"Hi!"

Peach and Rosalina both smile warmly and wave to the camera.

"So… Yeah. I'm not too sure where to start. Rosie and I found this… camera-thing, and-"

"Yeah. 'Found'." Rosalina interjects with a giggle, followed by a frantic shush and a bump on the shoulder from Peach.

"So, we found this thing! And I thought, 'Hey! We could play with this!' …Once we learn how it works, that is… And maybe start putting funny videos on SmashNet! The thing is…"

"We can't think of any funny things…" Rosalina sighs. "Or… _anything_ to do with this, really… We're lost!"

She looks over at Peach and whines again, resting her head on the shorter princess's shoulder. "Lost…"

Peach rolls her eyes and playfully shrugs Rosalina off. "We're not lost! At least, we won't be. You see, the point of this video is… we need your help making more videos! And my adoooooorable little girly-girl Rosie here had an excellent idea! Tell'em!"

Peach pats Rosalina on the head, and the taller girl blushes and giggles. She looks at the camera and shifts it more toward her now.

"Well… I kinda thought that a good way to find good ideas for funny videos is to… ask people what funny things they want to see. So… What funny things do you want to see? You've been awfully quiet in there…"

Rosalina turns to Peach. "No one's talking… I don't think they like us."

Peach sighs. "It's alright, Rosie. I'll try to tell you how it works when I put it on SmashNet. Anyway! This video isn't going to be very long, or have us really doing anything, because-"

"Because we don't know what to do!"

"…Thank you, Rosie. So, we're gonna let _you guys_ tell us what to do! Just leave a little comment with a suggestion for our next video! It doesn't have to really be anything funny, either. We'll do anything! We'll give our fellow Smashers some interviews~ We'll show you around our daily life in the mansion if you want~ We'll play some pranks~"

Peach counts off on her fingers, looking up at the ceiling and thinking. Finally, she shrugs. "Anything! Just let us know! And if we think it's good, you'll see us doing it next time!"

"…Doing it?" Rosalina coos with a little blush, looking over at Peach, who blinks and blushes as well.

"Doing the funny things!"

"Oh!"

Peach sighs again, taking a moment to cool her blush before she shifts the camera back her way. "So, yeah! Like, comment, and subscribe for more! We'll put another video up… soon. I dunno."

"What should we call this video?" Rosalina asks with a soft tilt of her head.

"I, um…"

For several seconds, the camera view merely captures the perplexed, thoughtful faces of the two beautiful women using all of their brainpower to face this issue. Finally, Rosalina has a breakthrough, and snaps her fingers.

"Oh! Oh! I got it! Why don't we just keep it nice and simple? We're two girls, right?"

"Right!" Peach responds.

"And we've got this camera-thingy, right?"

"Right!"

"So, how about we call this first video 'Two Girls, One Cam'?"

"…GENIUS! Oh, that's perfect, Rosie! It really sells the idea that these are our simple beginnings! Just two girls with a camera, going out to conquer the world~ Or something. Great idea!"

Peach leans over to give Rosalina a big kiss on the cheek, which makes the taller girl's entire face glow pink. The hand not holding the camera reaches up to play bashfully in her own hair. Peach grins down at the camera again, fumbling with the buttons.

"I can just tell that this is the start of something ama-"

_BZZZZZZZZZRCCCCHHHT._

* * *

**Well, then. This should go swimmingly! Peach and Rosalina pretty much covered most of what are the 'parameters' of this story. Review! And give them funny and silly things to do in their next video. There aren't very many limits that I can think of for this. Just don't expect them to kill anyone. At least... not intentionally.**

**This is a little experiment that I'm going to be trying out, to see how it goes for me, and how others like it. Along with fueling the story with your suggestions on the wild antics Peach and Rosalina get themselves into with their camera, this story is also special in that I will try my absolute hardest to write this story in an entirely objective POV. What that means is, this story will basically be narrated _by_ the camera. My goal is to make it seem like it's actually a video that's being watched, and I hope I accomplished at least that much in this chapter.**

**Not sure yet how long this is going to be, exactly. I guess it'll go on for as long as people have ideas to suggest. So if you want to keep this little story/experiment of mine alive, be sure to review and keep those ideas coming!**

**Every fifth chapter will be special somehow. Either with an interview video with questions posed by _you, _readers, or a... "leaked"... video from Peach and Rosie's private collection. Alternatively, Peach and Rosie may decide to instead spy on what _another_ couple might be doing alone in their rooms... Up to you guys!**

**Final little note! I don't know if it'll show up since this is the first chapter, but the title of this chapter is 'Clickbait'. Can you see why? :P**

**Anyway, this A/N has been dragging on forever! Like Peach said, like (favorite), comment (review), and subscribe (follow) for more! :D**

**~M.H.C~**

**May all your**

**Hearts beat with**

**Calamity!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
